


kool aid man x y/n

by starwberryfrog



Category: Kool Aid Man - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwberryfrog/pseuds/starwberryfrog
Summary: you’re in college and you meet kool aid man, are you in love or are you just thirsty? guess you’ll find out
Relationships: kool aid man x y/n
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	kool aid man x y/n

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry

kool aid man x reader

CHAPTER ONE

today is my first day of college and i have no idea who my roommate is.   
well i do but it says “kool aid man” and i am 99.9999% sure they’re joking.   
but i was wrong-

i stepped into the room and there they were,,,  
juice and all.

“what the fRICK!” i yelled, “how can you be my roommate aren’t you like a guy?”  
“nah bro, no one ever specified my gender so i’m whatever i want to be bitch.” they explained.   
“u h h h-“ there was an odd pause between us and then i just blurted out “can i have a sip..?”  
they stepped closer to me and winked “sorry brah, only special ppl get my juice.” and walked away.   
sad am i. 

tonight there was gonna be a party for freshmen and i was wondering if kool aid man was gonna be there. God i hope he is. maybe they’ll let me taste them.   
i got ready for the party wearing my crop top with a low cut scoop and shorts that shows my k n e e s (gasp!). this will get someone’s attention and maybe i’ll finally have my first kiss!  
i’m on my way out when i see kool aid man open the door.  
“oh hi. are you going to the party tonight?” i asked  
“nah”  
“oh”  
“ah i see,,, you want me there dont’ya?” he winked with both eyes “then maybe i will come..”  
i blushed and walked out the door.  
do i... no it couldn’t be. i just met them. 

i got to the party and it was like a fucking rave! minus the kandi :(  
i brought mine just in case tho. i walked around the house to see what was going on and then some guy tapped me and said “does it hurt to grow boobs?” he’s definitely drunk.   
“huh?”  
“like does it hurt to have a boob?” is he saying i only have one boob?  
“uh- i’m sorry but who are you?” i asked  
“i- i’m bob the builder.”  
“oh. i’m y/n”  
“say y/n do you want to go   
u p s t a i r s?”  
“um,,,” this was complicated but being the dumb bitch i am i said yes without realizing what he meant, i thought maybe he wanted some quiet so he could get to know me better. and he sure did want to ‘get to know me better’. “sure.”

CHAPTER TWO

so we went upstairs and went in a bedroom and sat on a bed.   
“hi.” i said and giggled  
“hello.” bob said back.   
“so.. whatcha’ wanna do?”  
“i want to know if it hurts to have boobs..” HE REACHED UP AND GRABBED MY LEFT BOOB AND JUST STAYED THERE I-  
I PUSHED HIS HAND OF MY BOOB AND SAID “bitch i-“  
“what??”  
“please don’t touch my boobs bob.”  
“to bad i’m bob the builder and Y E S I C A N!”  
he grabbed a pair of handcuffs form  
lord knows where and pinned me  
down and handcuffed me to the bed in one fast motion. uh-  
he kept chanting “yes i can, yes i can, yes i can...” i was trying not to cry as he lowered his head towards mine and began to KISS ME AHHHH!   
“HOLY FUCK IM GETTING RAPED” i thought.   
i’ve never been in this situation i don’t know what to do but all of the sudden i heard a swing on the door and bob looked up but all i knew was that this could possibly turn into a threesom without my consent.  
with all this going and my heart speeding up i p a s s e d out. 

CHAPTER THREE

i woke up in my dorm but not my bed,,,  
HOLY SHIT IM IN COOL AID MANS BED!  
i got up and realized the there he was-  
in the same bed as me. so i tried to get up without disturbing him but as soon i got out he opened his eyes and said “oh so you’re finally awake.. i saved you and your not even gonna say thx? where are you going anyway?”  
“yes, thanks, to my bed.” i continued walking to my bed but stopped halfway there “wait you saved me?” i finally remembered what had happened. oh no. “oh, uh um. that was you who opened the door? thank you. like actually that could’ve ended rlly badly.” i started tearing up from just thinking of the words “yes i can...”  
i turned around so they couldn’t see me cry but they grabbed my wrist and spun me around to where i was facing them. i looked up and i started sobbing “i’m sorry! i’m so sorry i’m not normally like that. i was stupid... so stupid!”  
kool aid man hugged me and sang me a lullaby. it was really soothing i almost fell asleep. they must of sensed my sleepiness bc they brought me to bed and put a blanket over me as i closed my eyes. “wait- kool aid man...”  
“yuh?”  
“can you pls sleep with me?? i- i feel safer that way.” i blushed but didn’t loose eye contact.   
“uh.. sure.”  
“can i ask you a question?” i asked as he got situated.  
“shoot.”  
“what are your pronouns, i don’t want to mess up.”  
“he/him”  
“okay.” i began to fall asleep knowing that i was safe by kool aid man and his red, sweet and sticky juice. 

CHAPTER FOUR

i woke up but kool aid man wasn’t there.   
hm..  
i got up and got dressed and all that shit. he wasn’t in the bathroom so i left the dorm. i didn’t have his number yet either so i couldn’t text or call him.   
wait- why am i looking for him? it’s not like we’re friends or even worse d a t i n g.   
i stopped looking for him and continued on with my day. i made a few friends this past week, well by a few i mean uh,,, one. his name is pringle man and he’s rlly cool. kinda salty but cool.   
“so what happened to you after you went upstairs with bob the builder?” pringle man smirked.   
yes i can  
yes i can  
yes i can  
“i- i don’t want to talk abt it.”  
“fine be that way” he got up and left the table. jeez! he needs to chill on the sodium.   
even though i told myself not to i went up to one of kool aid mans friends to ask for his number.   
“oh sorry he’s busy right now.”  
“oh okay. do you know what he’s doing?”  
“go find out for yourself, he’s over there.”  
i nodded and went to wear he was pointing. but what i found was not epic.   
it was kool aid man and pringle man making out :(( how could kool aid man do this to me! i mean i guess it’s not a big deal but it hurt. that was low bro. i ran off and i heard kool aid mans juice s w o o s h to my direction so he definitely saw me. not like he or i care. 

i was in my dorm dreading the thought of seeing kool aid man again so i started studying for my math test next week. but then i had to use the bathroom so i got up to go to the restrooms.   
when i got there i opened a stall and saw willy wonka and an oompa loompa making out!! “WTFRICK!?”  
“sorry uh- he was being a bad nut- so i had to pu-“  
“OKAY OKAY IDC!” i got up and left. that was the worst experience of my life.   
when i got back to my dorm kool aid man was there but grabbing his pillow. “um hi..”  
he turned around and nodded towards me.   
“uh... where are you going?”  
he turned back around and said “oh, um,, i’m spending the night at my friends dorm tonight.”  
“oh” “okay”  
he nodded again and left. i couldn’t help but wonder, is he going to pringle mans dorm? i got my phone and texted pringle man  
y/n: haiii  
pringle man👨🏻: sup  
y/n: wanna go to the bar tonight??  
pringle man👨🏻: cant tonight. busy.   
y/n: ah okay, ttyl!

that’s odd. last time we chatted he seemed completely free. it’s probably nothing.

CHAPTER FIVE

it was the next day i decided to leave the whole pringle man and kool aid man thing alone. it was none of my business.   
i went to the café and saw pringle man sitting down alone so i went over to him.   
“heeeey! so what’s up with you and kool aid man??”  
pringle man looked at me and it looked like he was crying! “h-he said he wasn’t interested.. EVEN AFTER HE MADE OUT WITH ME AND WENT TO MY ROOM LAST NI-“ he put a hand over his mouth like he wasn’t supposed to say that.   
“SO HE DID GO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!! why didn’t you tell me :( and what happened why isn’t he interested??” i was trying not to look happy. i don’t like him, so why do i feel jealous?  
“i didn’t tell you bc he told me not to tell you. i’m sorry y/n. and i don’t know why! he said he liked someone else but wouldn’t tell me who. i don’t really care honestly. tbh i was just trying to find a good one night stand.” pringle man shrugged.   
this was good bc this means i could date- i mean still be friends with him. “oh. do you know where he is?” i blushed  
“nah, i stopped talking to him bc i’m petty.” we didn’t talk for a second and then pringle man got it,, “WAIT YOU LIKE KOOL AID MAN DONT YOU???”   
“SHHHH DONT BE SO FUCKING LOUD. and... i’m not sure yet. but i’m definitely interested i think.”  
“i’m so sorry! i didn’t know!!”  
“it’s okay, like i said: i don’t rlly care”

after lunch i went to go to my next class but i felt strong sausage like fingers grab me. i spun around and saw kool aid man. i blushed and looked down.   
“yo. we need to talk.” he said  
“yea, okay.”  
we walked to the janitors closet bc lord knows why. “um.. why are we in the janitors closet?” i asked while looking around. it smelled like mildew.   
“bc i didn’t want ppl listening to us. we needed privacy.” he waited a moment and then added “y/n,,, i’m sorry. i’m such a dick. the only reason why i got with pringle man was to make you jealous.”  
“i- i really wish you didn’t do that.” i looked down at his big red feet.  
“i know i’m sorry. like really sorry. but here, do you want a sip?” he reached out to give me a cup of his juice. it looks so yummy and juicy and sweet. i couldn’t resist. i took it and drank it all in one gulp.   
“oooh” i moaned without meaning to. i blushed and looked down again. i could practically feel his gaze on me. “th-that was really good. thanks.” i looked up at him and gave a small smile then looked back down at his crotch.   
“what are you looking at?”  
oh shoot i completely zoned out while staring there. oh no oh no oh no “huh- oh. um nothing. uh sorry.”  
he got his pointer finger and tilted my head up with it, “don’t be sorry, i don’t deserve you y/n” he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear “i really like you y/n”  
my face was as red as his sweet, sweet juice. “you do?”  
“yuh, and it’s getting harder and harder to resist slamming into you.”  
“oh.” i made eye contact with the floor again so he couldn’t see my red face. “cool..”  
he laughed “cool? do you like me back?”  
i nodded my head in response “i think so.”  
he finally lifted his head from my ear to look at me in the eyes. “do you? God y/n you’re so sexy when you’re shy like this. can i please kiss you?”  
i backed up “i-i, how do i know i’m not another one of your conquests kool aid man!?” i started to tear up “you didn’t even talk to me after i slept with you! it hurt. you hurt me.”  
he looked hurt, but he deserved it. i started to teared up more, jeez do i ever stop crying?  
“i.. i’m really sorry. you just have to trust me. please i really like you.” he took a step forward to me and with that step there was a loud swoosh with his juice. “you’re so confident, outgoing, nice, and god so beautiful.” he took one more step and played with my hair with his giant red sausage fingers. we were so close i could count his eye lashes if he had any.   
we just stood there looking at each other for what felt like hours and finally he bent down and kissed me.   
“mmm” i moaned, he tasted like his juice. it was so fucking good.   
he kissed deeper and more passionately but i was trying to find ways to keep up right. he grabbed my waist to pull me closer and i tried to fit my arms around his big fucking neck but there was no way so i just put my arms on the sides of his jar.   
“oh my,,, you taste so good..” i muttered out loud without meaning to. i blushed again.  
i could feel him smirk but he kept kissing me but now he was on my neck and kissing all over there. i tried to focus on what was happening but i kept floating away and away...

CHAPTER SIX

after the whole janitor thing we decided to ditch school and go to the mall.   
“so, what do you want to do first?” kool aid man asked.   
“i want to go to barnes and noble!” i looked up and smiled at him. as we walked there i thought abt what happened in that closet. we didn’t have séx or anything. i didn’t want to have my first in a janitors closet. i began to blush again as i thought abt him kissing my neck and me wanting more and more and more.  
he looked down at me and smirked “what are you thinking abt??” he flicked my head with one of his giant fingers.   
“ow! that hurt. and none of your business!” i rubbed my head in the place where he flicked it. it didn’t rlly hurt but i felt like making a big deal abt it.   
when we got to the bookstore they said kool aid man couldn’t come in bc he had liquid on him.   
we decided to go to the clothing store instead. “why are we here?” i asked.   
“hold on, i want to get you something stay here.” he took off spilling some of his red sticky juice on the floor. i just stood there looking at the dresses right by me.   
when he finally came back he held a bag in he left hand. “what is it?”  
he smiled and said “you’ll have to see later.”  
“uuugh, then i’m not talking to you!” i stuck my tongue out at him.   
he shrugged and said “okay then you don’t get any more of my juice.”  
“WHAT!? no fair. fine i’ll talk” he smiled and took my hand in his giant red palm.   
“anywhere else you want to go?”  
i thought for a second but couldn’t think of anything. “no” i shook my head. “i want to go home. i’m tired.”

we made it back to the dorm and i went to my bed to lay down. i was abt to hit the pillow when kool aid man asked “do you want to know what i got you?”  
i completely forgot! “sure, i’m rlly tired though.”  
“best till we wait then. i want you to be all energized and shit once you see this.” i nodded and drifted off to sleep. i felt him come into bed with me and spoon me.   
i fell asleep with knowing i was safe under his warm big giant sausage fingers and skinny arms.

CHAPTER SEVEN

the next day when i woke up kam (he told me to start calling him that bc it’s stands for kool aid man.) was already awake. i stretched and yawned. he looked over and smiled “well hello there y/n” he gave me a soft kiss, it was more like a peck then anything else.   
“you know what? you should give me a nickname, i mean i call you kam.”  
“hm,, okay. have any ideas?” we paused, both thinking, “juice drinker >:)” he said  
“WTF NO! something cute pls. what abt peach’s or just peach <3”  
“i like that. okay peach 💞” he gave me kiss on the forehead and asked if i wanted my present yet.   
“ohhh yea!! where is it?” i looked around the dorm but couldn’t find it.   
“i put it in the bathroom, you should put it on.”  
put it on?? hm. okay. i nodded and went to the bathroom and saw the plastic bag. i opened it and oop-  
i-  
it was undergarments. they were rlly pretty. it was blue and lacey.  
c u t e  
i put it on and went out TO SHOW IT OFF. I LOOKED REALLY NICE IN IT AND SHOWED OFF JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF EVERYTHING.   
I WALKED OUT BUT OFC AS ALWAYS I WAS LOOKING AT THE GROUND HOLDING MY STOMACH BC YOU KNOW SELF CONFIDENCE ISNT A THING IN MY BOOK.   
“OML Y/N...” HE BREATHED AND GOT UP. “YOU LOOK SO H O T” HE WENT OVER TO ME AND GRABED MY HIPS AND LOOKED DOWN AT ME. SOME OF HIS JUICE SPILT ON ME AND I LICKED IT OFF MY FACE WITHOUT REALLY MEANING TO.   
HE KEPY STARING AT MY BODY AND SHIT I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO. “oh yeah...” he said under his breath.   
“uh hello..” i said bc apparently that’s all i know how to say.   
he leaned forward to where there was an inch between us and said,  
“hi peach”  
c u t e  
he kissed me and i kissed back. he moved us back to his bed (his was made).   
“omg y/n your so fucking cute when you’re like this.” he said in between kisses.   
“like what?” i asked.  
i gave him a while to respond bc we were both so caught up in the moment. he finally responded after a while. “jeez i don’t know. when you like me as much as i like you. when you’re blushing like crazy. i love it.”  
i blushed. shit, s t o p b l u s h i n g.   
he moved down to my collarbone and kept kissing me. some more juice fell into my mouth and i sipped at it.   
“mmm, oh my gosh.” i breathed into his so called neck. he gave me more and more till i was practically drowning in it. HE GRABBED MY BREATS WHILE HE KISSED MY COLOR BONE STILL. “shit, you’re so perfect y/n.” I MOANED WHICH MADE HIM SMILE. I LOVE IT WHEM KAM SMILES IT MAKES ME HAPPY SO I MOANED SOME MORE “p-please more..” he poured more of his sticky red juice on me but then all of the sudden stopped. “where’d it go   
:(“ i whined.  
“you don’t get anymore, unlessss-“  
“a n y t h i n g” i needed more it was so good. i couldn’t resist it.   
he smirked and said “you have to swim in it.”  
i-

CHAPTER EIGHT😭🍋

he- did he really just tell me to swim in his fucking insides? i mean not like i’m complaining but like what’s he gonna do while i’m in there??  
“n-no.” i looked down  
he shrugged, “okay then i’m going to bed.”  
bitch i- he knows i don’t want him to go to bed yet😏 “w-wait!”  
he stopped and turned back around and raised one of his sharply like eyebrows.   
“fine..” i looked to the side. there was no way i’m gonna look him in the eyes again. “what are you gonna do tho?”  
he ignored my question and just smirked.   
“h-how am i gonna get in?”  
he grabbed my waist and yeeted me in head first. wha-  
i opened my eyes and starting slurping it all down and then i looked out, i couldn’t hear anything but i could see things with a red tint.   
i saw a weird thick long blob (everything was a little blury) and he was playing with it?  
OH SHIT  
HE WAS STROKING HIS DICK.   
i turned around not wanting to watch but out of no where some big fingers grabbed me pulling me out. i squirmed wanting to stay in.   
“wha- whyd you take me out?” but then i remembered what i saw and could feel heat rise to my cheeks like crazy. “i-i’m going to bed.”  
“oh no you’re not luv xx” he grabbed me and honked my   
b o o b s . i let out a soft moan and he started kissing me again. but i couldn’t get the thought out of my head- he was literally beating his meat right in front of me. did he know i saw? i pushed away “i-i-i-i-i-i-“  
“i know you saw it😏😏😏😏”  
“i-i don’t know what you mean,,,” i blushed and looked down.   
HE WHIPED OUT HIS DICK AGAIN AND STARTED MASTURBATING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. HE WAS A MOANING MESS. I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO SO I JUST STOOD THERE TRYING NOT TO STARE. UHHH.   
i cleared my throat bc i was bored. kam looked up and panted “what’s wrong peach’s??” he finally stopped. him calling me that made me blush. he looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. 

kams pov (here’s a nice monologue for you theatre kids getting ready for an audition):

hm. normally that turns girls on to the MAAAAAX  
maybe not y/n’s different. she’s not like other girls. maybe i was to forward? maybe i shouldn’t have made her go in me. but it felt good knowing she was drinking me and just in me. and normally girls are impressed or in awe by the size of my 12 inch. maybe it intimidated her?  
i tried playing softer. but seeing her there in only a bra and underwear made it hard to keep it that way. i started kissing her softly and she didn’t resist.   
oml she felt so good, i could feel my juice get sweeter and sweeter just by a single touch from her. i whispered into her ear “i need you peaches..”   
i finally got her figured out i think. she likes ppl to be gentle with her and not forceful. i was to rough. at least now i know. she hummed softly in response. god i love her.   
she grabbed my hand and started sucking my fingers. i don’t know why but it felt so good. “mmm” i muttered in her ear.   
she started sucking more vigorously and i felt myself grow hard. my kool aid practically started boiling from all this.   
oml it felt so good. she sucked one finger at a time sometimes two. does she have a hand fetish? idk but i love it.   
“oh- ohhhh” i breathed. she smiled knowing i was enjoying it.   
“OH YEAH!” i yelled by accident. i’m still trying to get out of that habit.   
y/n jumped back in shock. i blushed. oops. 

y/n’s pov:

uh- that was unexpected. tbh idk why i started sucking his fingers. i know i don’t have a hand fetish but i felt bad bc he kept pressuring me and i felt i needed to repay the favor.   
but that kinda ruined the mood.   
“s-sorry. uhhh..” he stammered. he was cute when he didn’t know what to say.   
“it’s okay.” i smiled. “but i want to do something.”  
“okay what do you want to do?” kam asked. was his juice bubbling? i couldn’t quite tell.   
i smirked and pulled out his massive dick. it was so big :0  
he let out a gasp but didn’t stop me so i continued.   
i lowered my head and started licking his red juicy tip. it tasted like his insides. it was so sweet and juicy and sticky. he moaned but and i shoved it in all at once and gagged a little bit but started sucking him off. “OHHHHH YEAHHH!!!” he yelled. this time i was prepared tho and didn’t stop.   
“y/n... i-“ he started to squirt his kool aid all over me. i guess he doesn’t produce cum?? not that i cared i started to gulp it down.  
“omg kam, you taste so good..”  
“yea, i know.” he pulled me to him and hugged me. “i love you y/n”  
i smiled really big and looked up to him. “i love you too.”


End file.
